


What Became of Bill

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years after the Transcendence, Bill's fate is finally revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Became of Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Based in part on the linked Tumblr post...
> 
> http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/99202679933/okay-so-in-the-transcendence-au-what-happens-to

The hot wind blew through the desert oasis, sending grains of sand drifting through the moonbeams split by the swaying trees. A sandcat approached the small pool of water, surveying the area before leaning over to drink.

Suddenly, it took off, startled by the man who strode out of the bushes, clad in a suit of stars and nebulae. Alcor looked around before turning his gaze upwards, studying the stars for a moment before nodding, satisfied. Turning his attention to an otherwise unremarkable spot just above the pool, his fingers danced, and runes drew themselves in pale blue flames in the sand around him, then arcing out to form an intricate shielding circle encompassing the oasis. He then conjured a modest, yet comfortable, chair, and sat down to wait.

He didn't have long to wait, either. After only a few moments, the scenery turned grey, and the air above the pool began to warp and twist, whirling slowly, but picking up speed, before finally coalescing into a triangle with a top hat. The triangle hung there for a moment, almost like one of those now ancient cartoons, before dropping unceremoniously into the water.

The triangle quickly flew back out of the water, spluttering despite the lack of a mouth, single eye blinking rapidly as it looked around. "Great, I don't exist for a few thousand years, and the whole town goes right to hell. Jeez, you'd think they could have at least kept that shack up to par, but noooo...."

Alcor grinned at hearing the harsh voice once again, dredging up memories older than he cared to admit of a summer spent hunting for both creatures and clues. "Well, it might help you to know that this isn't Gravity Falls, you pissy little dorito..." He spoke, eager to see Bill Cipher's reaction.

And for a change, Bill didn't fail to surprise. He spun right around in the air, clearly surprised at seeing another being, immediately sizing Alcor up. "Well, how do you do! Nice to meet another demon already! You might have heard of me, name's Bi--"

Alcor held up a hand, forestalling Bill's introduction. "Bill Cipher, I know all there is to know about you. Ancient dream demon, been around practically since the damn of mankind itself. Until a wimpy little 12-year-old killed you in a sleepy and weird little Oregon town. And now, about six and a half thousand years later, here you are, back again. In answer to your question, you're where you were born. The location of the first human's first dream. Well, first nightmare, anyway. I always knew that's where you really came from."

Bill managed to put on an inquisitively angry look, despite having only the single eye. "And just how do you know all that, buddy? Have we met before?"

Alcor grinned even broader, standing up as the chair vanished in a puff of blue flame. He spread his arms wide even as his form whirled in a torrent of the same fire. "Don't you recognize me, Bill?" He said, stepping out of the flames much shorter, a blue and white truckers cap in his head, adjusting his down vest. "It's me, Pine Tree!"

Bill's eye widened in alarm, suddenly flashing back to his last memory of this world, of Dipper Pines casting the dream demon out of his mind, out into the void to await rebirth. Bill quickly flew backwards, soon running into the invisible barrier keeping him contained. "No, NO!! You should have died! That was the single biggest magical detonation in the history of this world!"

Alcor picked himself up and started floating over towards Bill. "Well, you're partially right. It was the biggest ever, but it wasn't quite a detonation. More like... an uncorking. See, after that portal device Stan had blew, it was like a dam burst. Suddenly, all the creatures I knew about in Gravity Falls were popping up all over the planet! Ley lines were reactivating, human society was thrown into chaos! Honestly, you'd have loved it, it was like a smorgasbord! Eventually, though, things settled down, humanity figured out how to deal with everything, and, well... The world kept on spinning. Oh, yeah, and I absorbed part of you, so I'm now a demon myself, and I'm way stronger than you ever were, yada yada yada, you don't want to hear about that..."

Bill floated there, transfixed by what he heard. "So... It didn't make a dent in the planet the size of the moon?" He pondered this for a moment, then exploded, reddening drastically as he shouted. "THEN WHAT THE HELL DID I DO ALL OF THAT FOR!?!?! TEN THOUSAND YEARS I WORKED ON THAT SPELL, ALL CULMINATING IN MANIPULATING THE PINE FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS TO CREATE A DEVICE TO ACCESS THE MULTIVERSAL POWER, AND ALL IT DID WAS MAKE MAGIC REAL FOR THE REST OF THE PLANET?!?!"

Alcor watched Bill fume with glee, slowly letting his body reform into his taller suited self. "Yup, sorry to burst your bubble there, Pyramid Head, but... Oh, wait, I'm part you, so I guess I'm not sorry after all! Oh well. Now, before you start getting any ideas, let's get down to brass tacks, hmm? I'm currently about 3.46 times more powerful than you were at your strongest. You, on the other hand, are sitting pretty at about 1/1,000th your last known strength. I've got you tightly trapped in here. I could destroy you with a snap of my fingers. But then, I'd have to come back here in another 6,000-odd years and do this again, and I'd rather not book myself that far in advance. So, I have a proposition to make. Become mine. Swear absolute and eternal loyalty to me, and in return, I'll let you keep on existing. You'll mostly make appearances to lower-level summonings in my stead, make a few small deals, that's about it. Maybe we can talk about more responsibilities as time goes on, but that's a good starting point, don't you think?" He held out a hand, wreathing it in Bill's once-signature azure flame.

Bill stared at the hand, radiating fury and disgust. After a moment of deep thought, he gradually shifted back to his usual yellow brick pattern, sighed, and took Alcor's hand. "I guess you got me, Pine Tree. It's a deal. But don't think I won't get out of this the first chance I get!"

Alcor grinned, waving a hand and dropping the shielding runes around them. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my favorite Angry Dorito. Now, come on, you've got a few thousand years of history to catch up with..."

 


End file.
